Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices utilized with information handling system and in particular to providing improved power efficiency and color accuracy of display devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many conventional information handling systems, including handheld computers and other handheld consumer devices, occasionally include a touch screen display that is utilized as a tactile/touch input device as well as a visual output device. Additionally, certain of these displays are further designed to provide haptic feedback in the form of vibrations and/or pulses. Other types of haptic peripherals, such as touchpads and haptics mice are also utilized in some applications. However, with the conventional implementation of these devices, the range of sensations that can be provided and/or the ability to provide tactile/tangible output is limited and requires implementation of a separate haptic engine to capture the graphics frame buffer and process the screen image. Currently these conventional methods either require direct software support of the feedback or a set of middleware that monitors the frame buffer and processes the current screen image. This approach is processor-resource intensive and leads to lower battery life in the electronic device. In addition, this approach has limitations on the range of friction scenarios that can be extracted from the screen image.